Zero to Two, and One
by Lyn Ojeci
Summary: At first, the only thing he knows is that he does not remember anything. Then, he learns. SI/OC-centric
**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul**

* * *

He knew something was wrong the moment he woke up.

And it was partly because of how the world suddenly went blurry on him. The other was that he tasted blood in his mouth. Or was that melted iron. He didn't know...and really didn't care at the moment. (But it was good...really, really good.)

The biggest problem, at the moment, was that he could not move. Oh, he tried alright. But the best he could get was a slight twitch of a finger. Then he realized, as his fingers brushed against cloth, that maybe he was wrapped up in something. The first thing he thought of was a straight jacket.

Maybe he finally snapped and killed someone. Then ate their remains. That explains the blood in his mouth.

But what it didn't explain, was his still blurry eyesight. Last time he checked, although his eyes weren't the best, he didn't have a need for glasses. Did he suddenly go blind overnight without knowing? That couldn't be possible.

 _Then how else would it explain the sudden loss of eyesight?_

Well, he thought, maybe he had been shrunken back to being a baby. Babies had horribly bad eyesight for the first few months of their lives. Though that's even more impossible than losing his eyesight overnight. Maybe he did lose it overnight.

 _And the blood?_

He didn't know for sure that it was blood. And it probably wasn't, seeing as how he wasn't into raw meat. At all. Or was he? He couldn't remember.

And now that he thought about it. He couldn't recall what he was doing last before ending up in this situation. Nor does he remember anything for that matter.

 _What was my name again?_

He didn't know. Did he even have a name? He probably did.

 _Did I die? Am I in purgatory or something?_

That would probably have been a valid point, but he wasn't sure if people in purgatory could touch things...or even think for that matter.

"Mi-chan! It's feeding time!"

Yeah, no. He didn't recognize the voice. But what he did know, would be that the person was speaking in Japanese.

Who was 'Mi-chan'?

He felt things wrap around his body (arms?) and picked him up. Something was pushed into his mouth. And what surprised him was that he started sucking on that something automatically like it was a reflex.

And that blood flavored thing flowed into his mouth.

He was then hit with how delicious it was. It was alarming, and not at the same time because really, only an idiot would refuse free delicious food.

So he ignored the alarmed part of his mind and focused on taking in as much of the tasty drink as possible. A part of his mind absentmindedly registered the fact that he had been starving before the drink was fed to him.

Then it ran out and he felt his body cry out for more. He didn't bother to try and stop because really, he did want more. It was drool worthy and he was still hungry.

"Does Mi-chan want more?"

And again. Who was this 'Mi-chan' the voice is talking about? He knew that it wasn't him. Because although he had no memories of what his name was, he did know that 'Mi-chan' definitely wasn't it. Or maybe it was and he hated it so much that he got amnesia and forgot. Nah...maybe.

"Sorry Mi-chan. That was the last of the blood we had. But don't worry! Mama's gone out for more! She'll be back soon."

By now, He had come to the conclusion that the voice was speaking to him. Did that make him 'Mi-chan'? Huh. So maybe he was onto something with the name thing.

Wait.

So it was blood!

What type of people would feed another person blood? It didn't make any sense at all. Unless he was somehow found and taken in by Japanese cannibals. What did he do to get kidnapped by Japanese cannibals?!

Now that he thought about it, the voice said that 'Mama' has gone out to get more blood.

It was a family of Japanese cannibals!

"Hehehe! Mi-chan's so cute!"

Something pinched his cheeks. He wrinkled his nose that that.

"Aw! Who's the cutest baby in the world?-"

Wait.

"-Who is?-"

Wait.

"-That's right! You are, Mi-chan!"

And the arms holding him brought him into a tight hug. One he barely registered.

Because sometimes, there are things more important than being hugged a little too tight for comfort. One such thing being that he had been just called the cutest baby in the world.

Him? A baby? Last time he checked, though his memory was still lacking, he was not a baby. Nah uh. He had been a full and grown up adult male when...well, he didn't know what happened to himself. But he was still an adult!

Maybe he was thinking in too deeply. For all he knew, 'baby' could have just been a pet name. Right. A pet name.

...but it could explain everything. His eyesight, the cloth wrapped around himself, and the automatic reflex that he was sure he did not have before.

How'd he become a baby then? Reincarnation? That means he probably died then.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Mama! Mi-chan's hungry!"

Laughter. "Alright, just let me get it ready then! For a baby ghoul, she sure drinks a lot."

What.

"That just shows that she's healthy right, Mama?"

What.

"Yes, it does."

What.

"Mama! Mama!"

What.

"Yes, dear?"

What.

"Can I have the eyes? They're the tastiest part! I like the fingers second best!"

What.

"Sure, dear. Just let me fix it up okay? Go play with your sister in your room."

What.

"Okay!"

What.

* * *

 **Just a note: I'm going to be updating this whenever inspiration hits. And posting chapters right after I type then up. Meaning, just me doing the thinking, writing and editing. No beta...which I will probably regret.**


End file.
